Transformers: Deception
by 1337er Wildhead
Summary: The story chronicling the Great War, the rise of both Optimus Prime and Megatron, and the mass exodus from Cybertron.
1. Prelude to Chaos

**Foreword:**

Greetings, readers, to _Transformers: Deception_. This is a project that I have been working on for two years now, which is now in its third iteration, since I have decided to start over from scratch. I hope to entertain you all with a story for which I have much passion, and I hope to expect feedback from at least some of you. I do have major plans for the series, but I am open to most suggestions (besides original characters, of which I will only include three). I intend this to serve as a basis for a stop-motion project that I have been yearning to undertake for some time now. Anyways, on with the show!

-Wildhead

* * *

 _"We were once a proud and peaceful race. We were once paragons to the whole galaxy. We were once great innovators and diplomats. We were once happy and fulfilled. And then came the war."_

-Optimus Prime

 **Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode One: Prelude to Chaos_

The orange-red rays of Solis shone down on the skyline of Iacon. It was a lazy, peaceful day for most, especially for those who worked in one of Iacon's most prominent buildings, the Iacon Library. On one of the many levels of the structure, a small-framed red-and-blue robot was pushing a cart. He stopped and stood in one of the long rays of sunlight being cast through a large nearby window, looking out onto Iacon, with a sigh.

"Never ceases to amaze," he said, wistfully.

He turned back to his duties, strolling up and down the aisles full of datatracks, restocking them as necessary. As he passed a nearby stairwell, a rather large-built silver-and-black robot climbed onto the former's floor, looking rather jovial.

"Orion!" he exclaimed.

The red-and-blue robot turned at the calling of his name to see his old friend and drinking buddy, Megatron.

"Megs!" Orion laughed as they embraced as old friends would.

"So you've been cooped up _here_ all day? Sideswipe and I've been looking for you for hours!" Megatron said as he held Orion at arm's length.

"Come on, you know I have pretty long hours here." Orion shuffled out of Megatron's grasp.

"Yeah, we know, but don't you ever get bored of it all?" Megatron inquired.

Orion looked back towards the long rays of the afternoon sun and replied, "I guess I just like the quiet."

Megatron scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, while you're admiring the scenery, Sideswipe and I are gonna hit up Maccadam's. Maybe score a fembot or two, eh?" he added slyly, nudging Orion.

"Have fun," Orion said as he turned back to his cart. "See ya later, Megs."

"See ya, Pax." Megatron turned and walked back downstairs, leaving Orion Pax to his work.

* * *

Sentinel Prime was overlooking the skyline of Iacon from his quarters in the Decagon, Cybertron's capital building. He was slightly hunched over, arms behind his back, perturbed by the news he had just heard barely a cycle ago. What could this mean for the future of Cybertron...?

On the opposite side of the room, an elevator chimed, and two of Sentinel's advisors, which looked remarkably alike each other, stepped out.

"You called us, sir?" asked one of them.

"Yes, Springer." Despite Sentinel Prime's old age, he managed to keep his strength, which was apparent in his voice. He turned to face his trusted advisors. "You've heard the news, haven't you?"

Springer nodded solemnly, with a slight frown. "Looks like Tarn's fallen, with Vos soon to follow."

"And what of our efforts to contain this... this _rebellion_?" Sentinel Prime inquired, with a frail tinge to his voice. "Have the Elite Guard been effective?"

This time, the other advisor, Sandstorm, spoke. "I'm afraid they're only slowing the rebels down. They _are_ only a police force, after all."

Sentinel Prime turned back towards the window, shutting it with the push of a button. "Springer, bring Delta Major up here. Tell him it's urgent."

Both Sandstorm and Springer left on his command, the latter assuring Sentinel Prime that it would be done. The old, frail leader of Cybertron turned back towards the now-closed window.

"This is the end."


	2. Rearmament

**Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode Two: Rearmament_

In less than half a cycle, the elevator in Sentinel Prime's quarters chimed again. This time, instead of his advisors, Springer and Sandstorm, there stood a rather strong-looking red-and-blue robot. He carried himself like a soldier, saluting Sentinel Prime before he spoke.

"I understand this is an urgent matter, Sentinel Prime, sir," he said, not moving.

"I'm afraid it is, Delta Major. At ease, soldier," Sentinel Prime commanded, at which Delta Major carried on as normal.

"Is it about the rebels, sir?" Delta asked, stepping into Sentinel's quarters.

Sentinel Prime walked about his quarters, turning on a hologram projector in the middle of the floor, which projected a globe of Cybertron in mid-air. Data filled one of the four screens on the walls of the room before he spoke. "I'm afraid so. You see, more cities are being bombarded than we once anticipated earlier today. I'm sure you've heard about what happened to Tarn, Delta Major."

Delta's voice wavered slightly, but he kept his resolve. "I have, sir. The rebels overtook the city, killing thousands, sir."

Sentinel Prime waved his hand through the projection, turning the image of the planet so that Delta Major would receive a better view. "That's right. The rebels have also taken Vos in much the same way, and now insurgents are bombarding Kaon and Tesarus. Some reports are saying that Helex may be taken soon after."

"Are you doing anything to stop it, sir?" Delta Major asked, not taking his optics off of the image of the planet Cybertron, slowly turning purple in the southern hemisphere.

"That is why I've called you up here, Delta. The Elite Guard have simply proven themselves ineffective in dealing with a threat such as this, so I decided to raise an army, with you at its head."

"Me, sir?" Delta Prime chimed, with a slight waver to his voice.

Sentinel Prime simply nodded.

"Sir, I..." He cleared his throat. "I'm honored, Sentinel Prime, sir." He saluted Prime once again.

"And it is an honor to have your loyalty, Delta Major."

"What are my orders now, sir?"

"For now, you will wait. Your job will be to train only the best of the recruits. In the meantime, I must meet with my advisors. We have much planning to do. You are dismissed, Delta Major."

"Yes, sir, Sentinel Prime, sir." Delta Major saluted and entered the elevator once more. "I won't let you down, sir."

Sentinel Prime simply nodded.

* * *

The sun had barely sunk below the horizon when Orion Pax had ended his shift at the Iacon Library. Now, he was free to do anything he wanted at his leisure. Maybe he'd take up Megatron's offer...

Orion Pax walked from the Library to Iacon Square, the city center. Hundreds of Cybertronians hustled past, going about their day-to-day lives. In the middle of the square stood a large obelisk on which four large screens were hung, mostly used to broadcast news to the populace. Unfortunately, today would bring a newscast Orion Pax wouldn't soon forget.

The Autobot logo, a symbol of the Primes and of Cybertron itself, emblazoned itself upon each of the four screens. A siren sounded from the screens, signifying that this was an emergency broadcast. The logo disappeared to show a small blue robot. He spoke calmly, though a twinge of fear was apparent in his voice.

"People of Cybertron. This is Eject of the Autobot Emergency Channel. This is not a test. The rebels that have taken Tarn and Vos early today, otherwise known as the Decepticons, have overrun Kaon. The city was home to a large supply of energon and weapons, meaning that the Decepticons are not going away any time soon. We urge you all to keep calm throughout all this. Do not panic. I _repeat_ , do not panic."

Luckily for Eject, everyone in Iacon Square was too afraid to move.

"Our leader, Sentinel Prime, has decreed that a new Autobot Army be raised. This means that we are now at war with the Decepticons."


	3. Orientation

**Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode Three: Orientation_

The next day, Orion Pax was already on the shuttle to the Autobot Training Facility in Tyger Pax. The shuttle was cramped, with room only for him, the pilot, and a rather beefy robot named Ironhide. They rode in silence as the shuttle zipped across the surface of Cybertron until Ironhide finally spoke.

"Nothing like a war to liven up the place," he greeted.

"You're actually excited for this?" Orion responded.

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting to get some use outta the ol' guns!" the larger orange robot cheered with a chuckle. "I used t'be an arms dealer back in Polyhex, ya know," he added. After a short silence, he challenged, "Don't tell me yer scared!"

In fact, Orion Pax was nervous. He'd never done anything this harrowing before, other than get a little tipsy with Megatron at Maccadam's Oil House every so often. He always enjoyed the peace and quiet, as well as the beautiful scenery that the Iacon Library gave him. Within a quartex, he'd be facing the front lines, with destruction all about him as mortars and cannons sounded near his audio receptors. How he longed to be home...

"I'm not," he responded, feigning nonchalance. He looked the other way, staring out the window, watching the technological landscape whoosh past.

* * *

The shuttle arrived at the Training Facility a mere four cycles later. The hatch on the side opened and Ironhide and Orion Pax stepped out into a clearing full of robots standing at attention, waiting for training to begin. Orion looked around for his place and caught a glimpse of two very familiar silver shapes.

Both Megatron and Sideswipe had been drafted for the war, and they couldn't help but look over with a smirk as Orion Pax took his place beside them. _At least I'll be training with friends_ , he thought.

"ALL RIGHT, SCRAPLETS, LISTEN UP!" A large, bellowing voice sounded from above, making all the new recruits raise their sights to a balcony overlooking the clearing. On the balcony stood a rather cocky-looking robot, arms akimbo. Once he had everyone's attention, which, frankly, didn't take long, he spoke again, moving his arms behind his back.

"I am Emirate Xaaron, your senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be 'Sir.' Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the crowd shouted.

Emirate Xaaron stood akimbo yet again. "My, I'm impressed by your enthusiasm." He then jumped over the railing and into the clearing, standing at attention without missing a beat. He traveled up the aisles of trainees, looking over each one. He stopped at a rather portly green trainee.

"What's your name, private?" he asked.

"Bulkhead!" the trainee responded.

In an instant, Bulkhead was lying flat on the ground. Emirate Xaaron had backhanded him so hard, his components were surely rattled. He groaned, trying to get up.

"Don't you ever disrespect me or any other officer ever AGAIN, private!" Xaaron yowled into Bulkhead's audio receptors. He smacked him again for good measure. "Do I make myself clear, slagheap?!"

"Sir, yes, sir," Bulkhead groaned weakly.

"SLAGGIT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Xaaron shouted.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the trainee yelled.

Emirate Xaaron hauled Bulkhead up. "On your feet, scraplet!" He gave him a good shove and moved on.

Xaaron moved agonizingly slowly across the isles, inspecting every trainee. Everyone was on edge after Bulkhead's mishap, especially Orion Pax. _Oh, Primus, I'm next!_

Emirate Xaaron stood square in front of Orion Pax.

"What's your name, private?" he asked, with the exact same tone with which he asked Bulkhead.

"Sir, Orion Pax, sir!" he shouted.

"Holy Primus! Drafted into the army and your name is Orion _Pax_?! You some kind of pacifistic weak slagheap who somehow shuffled his aft into my Corps?!"

"Sir, no, sir!" Orion yelled again.

"From now on, private, I'm calling you Optimus! Maybe it'll give you a little motivation, scraplet! Do you like that name?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Well, that'll be the _only_ thing you'll like here as long as I'm around! Do you understand me, slagheap?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

As soon as the orientation was over, Orion- _Optimus_ now, got to settle in the barracks with the rest of the trainees. He was sitting on his bunk when Sideswipe and Megatron came over to greet him.

"If it isn't Optimus!" Sideswipe greeted, eager to use Orion's new nickname.

"What, you're not jealous, are you?" Optimus couldn't help but smirk.

"Hell no! Getting singled out like that on your first day! You know as well as I do that that means trouble!"

Megatron stepped in. "Sideswipe, maybe he just sees a lot of potential in old Orion here."

Sideswipe looked over at him. "You might be right... but I still don't trust him."

A guard stepped into the doorway of the barracks. "Lights out!" he called.

Sideswipe got up on the bunk above Optimus, while Megatron took the one to his left. Optimus stared at the bottom of the top bunk, imagining what brand of hell he'd go through in the next few days. Finally, he powered down for the night.


	4. Separation

**Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode Four: Separation_

In the dim light of a fire, three dark shadows were hunched. The shadows were huddled in a circle around the flame, inside a small clearing, surrounded by ruins. Large edifices marred with torn sections of jagged, twisted metal adorned the sides of the clearing. Embers still smoldered here and there.

The city of Kalis had just been taken by the Decepticons. The fortress city was completely surrounded, besieged, and firebombed. No prisoners were taken. No survivors spared. The three shadows were grumbling from a grueling day's work. One more came to join them.

"Any word from the forces in the south?" one of them asked.

The shadow directly to his right snarled. "Nothing. Those damn high-ups just keep us in the dark, as usual."

"Skywarp, let's consider the possibilities. Maybe they've been cut off and haven't been able to reach us. The Autobots are crafty, you know," chimed in the voice across him. Two yellow eyes glared from the shadows, with the outline of a trident barely visible in the light of the fire.

The last voice chimed in. "Ashcloud's right. Let's not get too hasty. We're still under Soundwave's orders here."

Skywarp stood up. "Forger that! I say we head out and scout up ahead! Come on, Thundercracker, let's go do some _meaningful_ work."

The first shadow, identical in shape to Skywarp, glanced over to the other two. Hesitantly, he spoke. "I think Ashcloud and Wildfire are right. Maybe we should stay put until we get further orders."

Skywarp tensed. "Fine. I'm going by myself! Don't wait up for me!" He dashed off into the night, shifting his various components to form a jet in a cacophony of metal and plastic.

"Skywarp, wait!" Ashcloud called in vain. She sighed. "Wildfire, you stay here and wait for any news from Soundwave or Blitzwing. Thundercracker, you come with me. We're going after him." Thundercracker nodded.

"All right. You two take care; there might be Autobot scouts around here scoping out the wreckage," Wildfire warned.

"I could say the same for you," said Ashcloud. "We'll be back soon." Then she and Thundercracker flew into the night.

* * *

Skywarp had not made it one hundred kliks before he knew he was being followed. These pests had dragged him down during the whole campaign; he was eager for a little freedom from them. Ashcloud was very strict on protocol, while Skywarp saw as a hindrance rather than a beneficence. He longed to be free from this restrictive chain of command, able to pillage and kill as he pleased. He needed to shake these two off fast.

"Stop! Get back here!" Ashcloud ordered. Skywarp was in no mood to comply this time.

"You'll have to kill me!" Skywarp called back. He took a sharp turn sideways, towards a large clearing outside the wreckage of Kalis.

"Sir, what should we do?" Thundercracker asked his superior.

For a moment, Ashcloud deliberated amongst herself. What _could_ they do? She remained silent for a moment. "Throw some warning shots."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker unleashed a sudden barrage of bullets from the guns mounted below his wings, causing a steady explosion of light from the six barrels. Skywarp did his best to dodge the onslaught of lead, but the rate of fire was just too much. A few molten slugs clipped his left wing, causing him to spiral out of control. Sections of the fuselage began to twist and turn until Skywarp had taken his bipedal form once more, merely ten kliks above the ground. The resulting impact shook the ground and threw up a cloud of dust.

Thundercracker and Ashcloud landed near the crash site as skillful as a docking spacecraft. Ashcloud shot Thundercracker a glare. "I said _warning_ shots."

"Sorry, sir."

* * *

Wildfire was busy tending to business at the makeshift campsite. The fire had begun to waver, so he added extra fuel, which was mainly the lifeblood of fallen Autobots: energon. He cast a sickening grin as he saw the flames rise. Then, he had decided to collect scraps of useful metals from the surrounding wreckage.

He had just begun to wrench a slab of a titanium alloy when a sudden presence sent a chill up his vertebral cables. He checked over his shoulder to just barely glimpse a bat-like silhouette in the shadow of Cybertron's largest moon. Before he could see it in focus, the apparition disappeared.

Wildfire still stared at the place where the shadow once was, hoping for dear life that it was just an illusion. After a moment, he had gone back to work. Again, he stopped, for he was receiving a radio transmission. He picked up the receiver.

"Wildfire, are you there? This is Ashcloud, over."

"Copy that, Ashcloud. What's your status? Over."

"We've got Skywarp. He's in pretty bad shape. We're going to be a little later back than I had hoped."

"Roger. I'll see you three-"

Wildfire was struck square in the head by an unimaginable force. Warning lights blinked and shuddered in his field of vision as his neural casing was rocked. He was helpless - petrified.

"Wildfire, do you copy?" Ashcloud's voice seemed so distant. Especially with what was looming overhead.

A large, angular black form stood hunched over Wildfire. It said nothing.

"What… what are you..?" Wildfire's voice came out as weak gasps.

The form still said nothing. It simply stood there, watching with its three beady red eyes.

"What do you want?"

The form withdrew two daggers from its forearms, and held one up to Wildfire's neck. It moved its face in, barely a nanoklik away. Its three eyes bored deep into Wildfire. It was analyzing something.

In an instant, the form stood up, sheathed its swords, and vanished in a blink. Wildfire still lay in the rubble, helpless. He was severely damaged from the blow to the head.

Slowly, he lifted his arm to reach the radio. His voice was barely audible. "Help… damaged… urgent…"

"Wildfire? What happened? We're on our way!"

Then, Wildfire shut down.


	5. War Council

**Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode Five: War Council_

A dim blue light shone upon Soundwave's masked face. He had called a meeting of his highest-ranking generals and advisers just nanocycles before. He sat at what could only be described as the head of the table, despite it being circular. The center of the table shone, providing the only illumination in the room, besides Soundwave's piercing yellow visor.

Blitzwing, the senior commander of the Decepticon Army, entered the room, casting a glare of white light across Soundwave. "You called?" he asked.

Soundwave responded in his usual modulated voice. "Where is Shockwave?"

"He should be arriving shortly."

"And Onslaught?"

The door opened again, once more throwing light across the room and its inhabitants. Two robots, one purple and monocular, the other gray and brutish, stepped inside before the door closed.

"Sorry we're late, Lord Soundwave," said Shockwave, the one-eyed Decepticon.

"Take a seat," ordered Soundwave. "I'm assuming that Project: Colossus is on schedule, Shockwave?"

"Oh, yes, it's running as expected. Run into a bit of a snag in the neural linkage aspect of things, but my assistant Vortex should be able to get it back on track!" He seemed happy to share the news.

"Good," said Soundwave. He turned his attention to Onslaught. "How goes the southern front?"

"Our forces were ambushed south of Kalis. Night fell quickly and we had to pull back. Ever since morning, we've been able to push back the Autobot scum."

Soundwave stood silent for a moment, as if he were trying to remember something important. He turned to Blitzwing. "Speaking of Kalis, what's this news of an apparition?"

Blitzwing shrugged. "Dunno. Some 'bot named Wildfire said he was attacked by something supernatural. His commander says he's severely damaged. I don't believe his story. Maybe some rocks fell on him or something."

Soundwave slowly nodded. "I want a small party of officers to go directly to Kalis at once. I feel as if this is more important than we know."


	6. Battle of Altihex

**Transformers: Deception**

 _Episode Six: Battle of Altihex_

A tank slowly rolled through the wreckage of Altihex. Floating barely a few microkliks above the ground and rubble, it moved smoothly. Silently. The hum of its hover-motors was barely audible. Its two main cannons were swiveled upwards in preparation for an aerial attack. More tanks behind it did the same. Flanked on either side by tall skyscrapers, everyone in the convoy was expecting an ambush.

So far, taking the city had been easy. The gates had been kept wide open. No resistance had been met. The city was absolutely quiet.

It wasn't exactly peaceful, however. Up on the rooftops, a lithe blue figure was jumping from building to building under the cover of the moonless night.

Down below, on the other side of the city, a heavily-armed squadron of Vehicons was laying in wait. The bait had been set and they, along with two other units on opposite ends of the city. The Autobots would be trapped soon enough, and the battle will be won.

Arcee had other plans in mind. From the rooftops, she could see exactly what the Decepticons were planning. Luckily for her and her army, the Vehicons in charge weren't very bright. _Time for heads to roll,_ she thought. Kneeling down on the roof, she brought the sights of her rifle to her eye.

* * *

The Vehicon general saw the Autobot tanks meandering down the central boulevard. Silently, he signaled the artillery gunners to ready their weapons. He muttered into his commlink.

"Divisions Beta and Gamma, ready for your charge. On my signal."

His right hand suddenly shifted into a gun. Slowly, he raised his arm, waiting for the enemy to get into position.

A muffled shot, the whiz of a bullet, and the smoke and sparks of an exploded head was all became of his plan.

As soon as the convoy reached the central plaza, it broke into three units and immediately began an onslaught of rockets and mortar shells. The defensive artillery was firing back with everything it had and inflicted terrible damage on the Autobot tanks, but the rate of fire on the offensive side could not be matched.

Up on the rooftops, Arcee was picking off Vehicon after Vehicon. The Decepticon forces were being pushed back to a citadel behind the burning wreckage that used to be their artillery. The Autobot tanks, having mopped up most of the resistance, were surrounding the fortress and began their battery. Arcee finally put down her gun and spoke over her commlink. "All right, Screamer, it's your turn. Just try to keep collateral to a minimum."

A shallow voice came over the speaker. "No promises, 'Cee." Arcee grunted with half-sarcastic frustration and searched for the sight of an approaching jet.

The jet in question arrived a few mere moments later, erupting from its undercarriage a barrage of missiles and bombs. Each and every one hit its mark, sending the Altihex Citadel into a large fireball. The explosions rocked the foundations of every building in Altihex, making Arcee fight to keep her balance. "Starscream, I said keep it to a _minimum!_ "

The response from her commlink was barely audible over the din of the erupting building. "Sorry, sis, but I just wasn't sure if there was anyone left!" Arcee huffed with annoyance. Arcee had to yell in order to be heard. "Just get this area secure before the enemy air support arrives! They had to have gotten a distress signal through before you blew up the citadel!"

"Got it. I'll head north from the city. They're bound to come from there," Starscream responded. Arcee watched overhead as his jet form streaked past in a red blur. He was gone within a minute.

The tank divisions had finally mopped up all the remaining resistance from Altihex. From her spot on top of the skyscraper, Arcee sighed with relief as she saw reinforcements enter the gates. She knew the enemy would come back; they always did. It just felt nice to enjoy a prolonged lull in the battle.

A thought kept bothering her, eating at the back of her mind. _Where was Starscream?_ It had been nearly two hours. Surely he'd have reported in by now. She began to prepare for descent from the tower when a voice cut in on her commlink. "Incoming!"

She barely had time to react when the explosions rocked the tower. The top half began to tip over, so Arcee clung onto the radio antenna for dear life, while she saw the blazing inferno of metal and glass shards below. Still no sign of Starscream, and the enemy had gained air superiority. Dozens of Seeker jets swarmed the skies of Altihex, releasing their explosive cargo on the Autobots below. The tower Arcee was on began to crumble, the top half tipping twenty, thirty degrees, and accelerating steadily. Tighter she hung onto the antenna, praying to Primus that she'd make it.

"Arcee! Are you there?! Are you all right?!" It was Starscream's voice. "They came from the south! I couldn't stop them!" Her brother's voice calmed Arcee so that she could think rationally again. She saw that an untouched building was within reach. Jumping from the domino of a tower, she just barely made it to safety before the skyscraper hit the ground in another fireball. Picking up her gun, she began to try to pick off Seekers one by one. Her weapon was effective at taking them down, but there were just too many to handle. One bomb came dangerously close to her position. She made to move fast.

"Starscream! We're being bombed! We need help - fast!" Starscream was nearly over the city, and began to tail a Seeker. He clipped its wing with a stray bullet, sending it spiraling into another Seeker, causing them both to crash and burn. A group of four Seekers began to take pursuit of him, and he managed to shake off one of them before he was forced to the ground. "What's your position, Arcee?"

"By the steel mill! I'm pinned from all their fire!" Arcee was huddled behind a half-destroyed wall, nestled in an alley, taking cover from the bullet spray of a few Seekers who had landed on some remaining towers. "I'm running out of ammo fast!"

"I'm on my way!" Starscream practically fell from the sky, slamming into one of the walls of the alley. He quickly regained composure, and huddled behind the wall as well. "Commander says he's called for backup. They won't get here in time."

"What are we going to do, Starscream? We can't take them all by ourselves!" Arcee fired the last round from her rifle, luckily taking out two Seekers.

"No… But I can buy us some time," Starscream said, with a grave tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Arcee stowed her rifle away, unsheathing a blade in her forearm. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you stay here. One of us needs to get out of this city alive." With that, Starscream rose, fired at the foundations of the two adjacent buildings making up the alleyway, unsheathed his swords, and ran off. The last thing Arcee saw was her brother being swarmed by three Seekers. "Starscream!"

The rubble enclosed her. There was no way out. For the next few hours, the sound of muffled explosions permeated the enclosure. Finally, one large explosion shook the entire city. Then, all was silent.


End file.
